


Don't Forget Our Love... {A Warrior Cat Love Story}

by cateronix



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Raggedclaw, Warrior Cats, Wolfybro, Written by Wolfybro, edited by me, warriorcatsonline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cateronix/pseuds/cateronix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Credit to Wolfybro for writing the story!! And thanks to her for letting me post it!<br/>Snakefang belongs to me!<br/>Splashfoot belongs to Wolfybro!<br/>Poolfur belongs to Raggedclaw!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's My Soul.. {Snakefang x Splashfoot x Poolfur}

¨She's my soul.¨

That's what they would say to each other. Over the seasons and moons, they had developed a strong bond between them.

Splashfoot can remember how they first met, a bright sunny day in the RiverClan clearing. Snakefang had been distant with her clan, and didn't really have many friends. Splashfoot didn't care about that, she never liked to see someone unhappy.

¨Hey Snakefang, how are you?¨ The friendly she cat asked.

¨Good I guess..¨ She replied with a heavy sigh, almost glaring at the ground.

¨Please don't be sad.¨ Splashfoot sat next to Snakefang, and talked to her, trying to get her to smile. She did it in matter of seconds, when talking about how she could have eaten a whole river of fish before you could even say mouse. That day they told stories to the kits in the nursery, and also told them the wildest tales.

¨Tell us how you chased that fox out of our territory!¨

¨Yes please! That one!¨

¨That one's my favorite!¨

¨Alright alright settle down kits.¨ Splashfoot commented. She had always been good with kits. Infact, she had always wanted her own, whether they are her own or adoptive kits, she would love them all the same. After telling what seemed thousands of stories, they both left the nursery exhausted. Snakefang turned to Splashfoot, uncertainty in her gaze.

¨Hey Splashfoot?¨

¨Yes Snakefang?¨

¨We're... Friends right?¨

Splashfoot chuckled,¨Of course we're friends Snakefang.¨

Snakefang remembered when she had told Splashfoot that she was a supporter of what was claimed, ¨The Evil Era¨. Splashfoot had been disappointed, as she was a non-supporter. A fierce one you could say. She was one of the main mascots in riverclan for leading the non-supporters. But she didn't judge her friends beliefs, as she wasn't that type of friend. Poolfur came along, trying to break the two up. He was protective of Splashfoot interacting with any supporters.

¨Poolfur don't interrupt us please, we're having a conversation.¨ Splashfoot said, a sharp edge to her mew.

¨I'm sorry love, I just don't want you to get hurt by her and-¨

¨She's my soul, Poolfur, she would never hurt me.¨

Those words were the start of everything. From then on the two were closer, and bonded at the hip. Splashfoot spent a lot of time with Poolfur though now. Snakefang & Splashfoot would stay connected though. The shared tongues, cuddled in the warriors den, and spent a lot of time together in general. Many cats thought that they were mates, when in reality they were just close friends. Snakefang had developed feelings for Splashfoot over time, loving her sweet adventurous personality to the core. Splashfoot had also developed feeling for Snakefang, feeling connected to the she cat somehow.

The Evil Era had brought Poolfur & Splashfoot closer, which left Snakefang depressed. She said nothing to Splashfoot about it, not sure about her true feelings. But she respected her and didn't want to put her down because of her own feelings. She could remember the day Splashfoot had came to tell her that Poolfur and her were mates, how happy she was. She couldn't tarnish that. Snakefang and Poolfur didn't really talk but, she could tell he was very good for her.

With the Evil Era rising to its peak, Splashfoot had begun to be in more and more battles, and Snakefang knew she had to tell Splashfoot before it was too late.

¨Splashfoot, I know you have been busy with leading and helping the non-supporters.. But I need to tell you something..¨ Snakefang mewed.

¨You can tell me anything, Snakefang.¨

Snakfang looked at the ground, her ears drawn back.

¨I love you Splashfoot, as in more than a friend.¨

Splashfoot smiled, though her eyes held a deep sadness in them, something Snakefang rarely saw.

¨Oh Snakefang.. I love you too, more than a friend. But I am expecting Poolfurs kits.¨ She mewed sadly.

¨I understand that, I just wanted you to know.¨

¨I'm glad you told me my love, you are my soul.¨

¨You are my soul Splashfoot.¨

Snakefang could remember Splashfoot giving birth to her kits, Lilykit, Sagekit, & Patchkit. Her and Poolfur were the first cats to visit her, though Snakefang stayed a little longer, and ended up sleeping in the nursery with her friend most nights. She loved Splashfoot, and could never get enough of her, even if she couldn't have her now.

She could remember the howls of battle around her, the fight of supporters & non-supporters was extremely vicious. Splashfoot was fighting with the non supports, and Poolfur & Snakefang were by her side. She could remember the blood curdling yowl, that made her freeze in her tracks. She could remember the grip a tom had around Splashfoots neck, the way she dropped to the ground like a piece of fresh-kill. She saw her mate Poolfur over her sobbing. She merely sat next to him, silently, grieving over her lost love.

¨S-She's gone Snakefang!¨ The male loudly sobbed.

¨She's in our souls now, Poolfur. She was my soul...¨


	2. Remember Me... {Pool x Splash}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Wolfybro for writing the story!! And thanks to her for letting me post it!  
> Splashfoot belongs to Wolfybro!  
> Poolfur belongs to Raggedclaw!

It wasn't long before terrible wars broke out during The Evil Era. Cats from the four clans were rising to cause destruction, and shatter the Warrior Code where it stood. Splashfoot was disgusted to have a fake leader suck as Bucknight. Splashfoot saw the positivity in life. She saw the growing of kits, the hard training of apprentices, how dedicated warriors were to the Warrior Code. Some warriors that is. The Evil Era had shattered that belief in her mind, some she warriors that she had thought she trusted since kithood. Highranks of clans were being treated as prisoners of war in their own clan. Supporters of the original Highranks were severely punished, and possibly killed.  
Poolfur loved Splashfoot with all his heart. He loved how adventurous, yet sweet the she cat was. She had always put other cats first before herself. He could just remember flashbacks of her doing so..  
¨Splashfoot please go to the medicine cat den to get that healed.¨ Her mate, Poolfur commented.  
¨Poolfur, its leafbare. I want there to be other herbs for cats who need it. Its just a scratch.¨ She replied defensively.  
There had been shortage of herbs last Leafbare, and Splashfoot refused to step foot in the medicine cats den for help all season, which resulted in her having a terrible infection on her haunches.  
Seasons later, cats were rising in each clan, wanting to defeat the abusive supporters of the Evil Era. And Splashfoot was proudly apart of that group.  
Soon there were bloody battles, clan against clan, no cat knowing who they could trust. Poolfur had felt worried the whole time about Splashfoot, being apart of the group and all. He was afraid of her getting killed by a supporter. He loved her, from StarClan and back. He showed how much he loved her with every breath he took. He remembered when they had become mates like it was yesterday..  
There was a certain area of the river in their territory that was Splashfoots favorite spot to go to. After being friends for many, many moons he knew this spot like the back of his paw. He decided to take her there before dawn patrol was out, where the sun was just beginning to break away silverpelt for the day to finally begin.  
¨Splashfoot, I have something to tell you.¨ He said nervously, his claws scraping against the ground nervously.  
He couldn't believe he was doing this, asking her to be united with him forever, until their very last breaths. Many Moons head lead up to this, countless adventures, and personal conversations had lead up to this moment.  
Splashfoot nodded softly for him to continue, her multicoloured gaze filled with nothing but warmth.  
¨I-I, well.. Splashfoot.. I have loved you for so long Splashfoot. Every breath I take is for you, and after all these moons I have been meaning to ask you this.. Will you be my mate?¨  
Splashfoots eyes widened in shock, but soon started shining like the stars themselves, she smiled.  
¨Of course Poolfur, I have always loved you, and I always will.¨

He would remember that moment everyday of his life, and never would he have thought he would be here now, as a single father. Splashfoot had always loved kits, and he smiled when remembering her countless rambles on how she wanted to have them someday.  
¨How about Patchkit, Lilykit, and Sagekit?¨ the she cat questioned, her gaze on her lovely kits, which were curled up against her swollen belly.  
¨I think those names are wonderful, love..¨

He regrets even letting Splashfoot join the group, he wished he could have prevented it. He currently stood in the heat of battle, fighting alongside his wonderful mate. Though no cat was bold enough to directly rebel against the supporters, he would still fight alongside his mate any day..  
Rustling of dust could be seen in the training ground. Soon enough Splashpaw had Poolpaw pinned to the ground in glory.  
¨Ha! I win!¨  
¨I don't think so!¨ The male replied, pushing her off and tackling her to the ground successfully.  
¨Now who wins?¨  
Splashpaw looked to her side, pouting. She looked at the tom above her, tilting her head.  
¨Hey, do you promise to always fight by my side Poolpaw?¨ she asked.  
¨Of course!¨ He replied cheekily smiling, and continue to bat at her nose to continue training.

Here he was today, fighting alongside Splashfoot in the final dispute between supporters and none supporters. They were fighting for Peace, for Safety, and finally.. For Freedom. Poolfur looked around, seeing many cats he knew.. Or, he thought he knew, viciously fighting against his innocent clanmates. He was attacked by a large russet-looking tom, RussetTooth. He could just barely see next to him, Splashfoot fighting a tom named Ashfeather. 'And to think he was my friend!' They matched their blows almost in sync. A true power couple to say the least. Poolfurs back was now facing Splashfoot as he fought against Russettooth. He hissed as the male gave him a gash above the eye. Though, it wasn't as bad as hearing a blood curdling yowl from behind him. Splashfoot! He kicked Russettooth away just long enough for him to get a glance behind him. What he saw made him pale. Ashfeather had hold of Splashfoots throat in his jaws, biting down hard. You could see her flailing and making sloppy blows, scrambling for air. Poolfur was disturbed as he saw blood run down Ashfeather's chin when his teeth made contact with her jugular vein. He yowled with fury and ran towards Ashfeather, lunging at him and furiously clawing anything in reach. Ashfeather hissed, though it was barely heard as you could hear the sounds of cats fighting from every angle. Ashfeather quickly let go of Splashfoots neck, and tried to scratch at Poolfurs ears as he fled into the brambles.  
Splashfoot lied on the ground, her body just barely moving aside from the bloody spasming, her rising chest beginning to quickly slow.  
¨Splashfoot please! We will get you healed, you'll be fine you-¨  
¨Poolfur..¨ Splashfoot rasped, interrupting his rambling. He kept quiet and waited for her to continue.  
¨I want you to remember me ok? Tell Lillysong, Patchpelt, and Sagefeather that I was always so proud of them..¨ She panted.  
¨NO! You are going to be fine! I promise.¨ He pleaded.  
¨Remember me Poolfur, I love you..¨  
The was the last time he had seen her alive. Her multicolored gaze now lifeless and dull. Her body was still lukewarm, reminding him it was all too soon. The memories came flooding back, when they had trained together, when they first became mates, when they had their kits, when she was selfless about her own health. He sobbed over her dead body, as the yowls of battle could still be heard all around him. He would never forget Splashfoot. He would always remember her.


End file.
